It's Hard To Forget
by fanfatic08
Summary: It's been 3 long yrs. of waiting for Ryoma. Will she finally come back? Or will she leave him waiting for someone that will never come? What if she does come back but already has someone else? Sequel to Love Between Friends. R&R.
1. Invitation

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**It's Hard to Forget**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****One:**

**Invitation**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! Actually, this is kind of a sequel for Love Between Friends. So, if you haven't read it, I advice you to. So, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Ryoma never forgot their promise but after 3 years he began to realize some things.

He hit the ball forcing it towards the wall and waited for it to return. Hitting it one last time, he went to his bag and took his water bottle. He drank and returned it to its previous location. He sat on the bench and stared at the photo peeking from his open bag.

"_It takes time to forget someone very special to you, but sometimes we really have to move on and face the fact that certain chapters of our lives should really be closed forever."_

He smiled bitterly and then looked up at the sky.

_Flashback..._

My heart was beating fast. My breathing was irregular. My eyes were frantically searching for a certain brown-haired girl, hoping that she was not yet aboard the plane. I lost all my hope when I saw a girl with long brown hair ride a plane. I turned my back, wanting to get away from everyone before I become unable to control my emotions. I looked up to see my buchuo… smile? What did I miss? Then, it hit me. She must still be here. That would explain buchuo's uncharacteristic smile.

There she was. I walked to her with everyone else following behind me. I waited as they all stepped back to give us some space. I stayed silent, just staring at Ayumi.

"I got an order to take the next flight instead of this one," Ayumi said as if I asked here why she was still her. But I guess I did, but not aloud.

An order? Buchuo? I remembered buchuo's sure smile back then. "Ah."

"Here," she said, handing me a photo.

"Mn…," I mumbled as I took her gift. Then, I raised my left pinky and spoke, "A match…"

She nodded and smiled. "If we meet again, we'll have a serious match to decide who is better," she said as she raised her left pinky and intertwined it with mine.

"Sayonara, mina-san!" Ayumi said before boarding the plane.

_End of Flashback_

He never realized what she meant. He never paid attention to the difference between 'if' and 'when'. Or how much 'ja ne' is different from 'sayonara'.

But now- after three long years of waiting- he understood it all. "I'll probably never see her again."

"Never see who again, O'chibi?" Eiji asked as he pounced on Ryoma, giving him a bear hug.

"Senpai, c-can't… breathe…" Ryoma said as he struggled to break free.

Echizen Ryoma, a professional tennis player famous around the world, still calls his former schoolmates his senpai even if they have long been separated. This was their first reunion after they have separated to chase after their dreams.

Tezuka Kunimitsu has entered the world of professional tennis, too. He participated in several international level competitions winning awards and recognition.

Fuji Syusuke has chosen to enhance his skills with his camera. He went to a college in Paris and studied Fine Art. He is now practicing what he has learned in a well-known company.

Oishi Shuichiro, taking his motherly side with him, took medicine and is now striving hard to help those in need.

Eiji Kikumaru is teaching acrobats to young teens and would participate in competitions once in awhile with his partner Oishi Shuichiro.

Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru would sometimes play in competitions as a pair but they are more often seen playing in different single competitions. Their rivalry continues as they fight to see who is better.

Inui Sadaharu, being the data man he is, was recruited by a famous American team as a manager. He would collect data about the team's member and give ways for improvements. When needed, he would spy on the other teams to record their strengths and weaknesses.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno, leaving her shyness behind her, is a well-respected reporter. (She became known because of the articles she wrote about certain famous tennis players. Guess who.)

"Eiji… let go of him. He really can't breathe." Oishi said as he tried to pull Eiji away from poor Ryoma.

"Gomen, gomen," Eiji said as he let go and smiled at Ryoma.

"That's right. It's been three years since Ayumi-chan left." Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"Kaho-chan… huh?" Momoshiro muttered as he remembered the girl.

"According to my data- and these results are not 100% accurate because the collection of her data has been stopped- there is 7% chance that her treatment went wrong and she died," Inui's listeners gasped. He continued, "45% chance that she is alive but the treatment worked but it did not cure her completely and 48% chance that she's alright."

"So, she should have come here by now, right?" Momoshiro said as he noted that Ayumi getting completely well held the most percentage.

"Hmn… According to my calculations, there is 5% chance that she's been too busy to come, 43% chance that someone is stopping her from coming and 52% chance that she's is avoiding us or Ryoma, at least."

"Nya, what do we do?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing, whether she shows up or not, its all up to her, right?" Fuji said as he looked at their former buchuo.

"Mn…" was Tezuka's response.

"Anyway, let's go to Echizen's house for food." Momoshiro said as he took everyone's thoughts away from their friend.

Momoshiro led the group as the rest followed. Eiji pushing Tezuka to come along and smiling as though he did not feel the deadly glares his former buchuo has been throwing at him. Fuji and Sakuno were the last in the group excluding Ryoma.

"Oi, oi," Ryoma looked at them. "Che," he muttered as he slung his bag on his left shoulder. _'You're leaving the owner of the house you're going to?'_ he thought before half running toward the group.

---

'_It's been three years since I was last in Japan. I wonder how everyone is doing.'_ A brown-haired gir- I mean, lady with hazel cat-like eyes thought as she looked out the window of a car. _'I miss them.'_ She watched as buildings went in and out of sight. Then, she smiled bitterly. _'But then, it's not like I can see them again. I can't risk having him see me.'_ She sighed.

"What's wrong, Aimelyn?" the man driving the car asked, glancing at her.

"It's nothing, Ryota-kun." She responded, looking at him. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a good physique. "I was just thinking of how the contract signing will go. Not to mention the reporters that will be there today."

"Well, there's nothing we can do if the company's president loves publicity." Ryota flashed her one of his smiles that could melt any girl- except for her, of course. She's been around him enough to get used to it. "Don't worry about the contract signing. A lot of people would die just to be business partners with you. He'll surely sign it." He encouraged.

"Thanks." Aimelyn suddenly felt guilt for lying to her… fiancé.

"Oh, and we're having a party for your birthday." Ryota said, looking straight at the road.

"A… p-party?!" she exclaimed. "No parties!" she said firmly.

"Too late. I already sent invitations." Ryota said as he parked the car. "Reporters are here. Remember to smile." He said as he opened the door for Aimelyn.

"I can't believe you did that." She muttered.

---

"Oi, Echizen, there's someone outside." Momoshiro said, his mouth full of food.

"Mn." Ryoma muttered as he went to see who it was.

"Nya, who do you think it was?" Eiji asked.

"Saa..." Fuji said as he wore his usual smile.

Momoshiro smiled as he stole the food from the plate of Eiji.

"Momo-chan! Give that back, nya!" Eiji commanded when he saw his empty plate.

"Too late," Momoshiro responded after devouring Eiji's food.

"Ryoma-kun, what's that?" Sakuno asked, noticing Ryoma holding a card.

"A... Aimelyn..." Ryoma whispered.

"Huh?" Momoshiro asked as he snatched the card away from Ryoma. "An invitation to a party to celebrate the birthday of Aimelyn. Who's that?" he asked Ryoma.

By this time, Ryoma has already recovered. "Kahoko Ayumi," he said.

Hearing her name, Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh looked at him. Everyone seemed to be puzzled, except for Tezuka, Fuji and Inui who already understood what Ryoma meant.

"Nya, O'chibi, what does Aimelyn have to do with Kaho-chan?" Eiji asked.

"They're..." Ryoma seemed to be at loss of words.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: Okay, so here ends the short first chapter. What do you think of it? Please do tell me. Leave a review. I really need your comments for improvement and encouragement for me to continue. So, please do leave a review. Thanks. **


	2. Memories

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**It's Hard to Forget**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Two:**

**Memories**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Okay, so here comes chapter two. That wasn't such a long wait, was it? Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.  
**

"Aimelyn-san!" reporters and several photographers said as they rushed to the black car.

"Are you ready?" Ryota said as he parked the said car.

"Ah," was her only response. She put on her shades and looked outside. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car, Ryota opening the door for her.

"Aimelyn-san, is it true that you have offered to be business partners with the Fashion Company? (Spare my life. I couldn't think of any better name for the company. If you can think of one, feel free to leave it in a review.)" one of the reporters asked.

"Yes." Aimelyn answered in a professional voice.

"Why would the president of a very successful company in the fashion industry choose this company over many companies in the world?" another one inquired.

"I don't really know." She answered as she smiled. _'Because my parents are friends with the company's president and they want to us to be business partners.'_ She sighed and was later thankful that no one saw it.

After many more senseless questions, Aimelyn proceeded to the company with Ryota by her side. They took the elevator and stood in silence.

Aimelyn sighed.

"What?" Ryota asked, innocently.

"A birthday party, seriously?" she asked.

"Oh, come on." Ryota raised his hands. "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, it's for friends and family only."

She sighed again. "What's the point? What's done is done." She said, giving up. The invitations have been sent. There's nothing she can do now.

Ryota smiled at his victory.

"Who did you invite, anyway?" Aimelyn asked.

"Uhm…," Ryota bit his lower lip. "You'll find out soon enough." He said as the elevator door opened, much to his relief.

'_That can't be good. Who did he invite?'_ she thought. Walking out the elevator, she pushed all her earlier thoughts to the back of her mind and placed on her professional look.

---

"They're the same person?" Sakuno repeated what Ryoma has just said.

"Ah." Ryoma muttered before taking a sip and opening another can of Grape Ponta.

"Why would anyone have two names?" Momoshiro asked, putting the card on the table.

"For formal events or business transactions," Ryoma said, as if having two names was nothing.

"Huh?" Eiji asked, still confused.

"She wanted a life with nothing to do with her parents company." Ryoma answered.

"It's for the company, too." Fuji spoke. "It would be easier to be successful if you can separate your professional life from your personal life." He explained.

"Oh...," Eiji said, finally understanding.

"That's not really the case." Ryoma said, pointing at the very end of the card.

"Yamato Ryota," Momoshiro read.

"Who's that?" Oishi asked.

"Aimelyn's fiancé," Inui answered the questioned this time.

"Is that right?" Sakuno asked, not wanting to believe that Ayumi would do that to Ryoma.

"Ah." Ryoma answered. _'I guess I waited for nothing. I'm an idiot. I should have known...'_ Ryoma thought as he felt the throbbing pain in his chest.

Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked at Inui as if to ask him how he knows.

"I keep myself informed."

"So, then, Ryoma-kun are you going?" Sakuno asked the tennis prodigy.

Ryoma shrugged. _'What's the point in going?'_

"Why not? You can't possibly be sure that Yamato-san is really her fiancé." Sakuno said. "Maybe it's just for show."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. She was right and she hated her because of this. She gave him hope. Hope that could well be false. But what more could possibly happen. It would just add to the pain.

---

Aimelyn was curled on a couch in her living room. It was late and yet she couldn't sleep. Being back to Japan was affecting her. Memories kept on coming to her, memories of her friendship with Sakuno and the regulars and her time with Ryoma. But the most frequent one was when she was in the airport and was speaking to Ryoma for what she hoped was the last time.

She looked out the window. "I'm sorry. But, I'm not the right one for you." She said as she smiled bitterly.

'_Forget me and move on. That's what I continuously chanted in my head that time when I was saying good-bye.'_ She thought as she told herself to stop thinking of Ryoma and focus on the present.

She took a deep breath as she once again buried Ayumi along with her memories. She stretched her hand to reach for her coffee but stopped midway. She stared at her ring finger. There it was, the ring that signified her engagement to Ryota.

Yamato Ryota, the son of one of her doctors- Yamato Ren, was her fiancé. She told herself as she remembered how it came to this.

_Flashback..._

Ayumi was sitting aboard the plane destined to Germany. She sat quietly as she felt the plane go down. They were landing. A few minutes more and the plane's passengers were going off the plane.

Ayumi took a deep breath as she took her luggage and dragged it. She looked around, searching for someone.

"Ayumi-chan!" Ryota called out as he approached her.

"Ryota-san, nice to see you again." Ayumi greeted as she smiled at him.

"You don't need to be so formal you know." He said as he hugged her.

"Gomen, Ryota-kun. It's just been awhile since I've seen you." Ayumi said.

"So, I'll give you a tour then." Ryota said.

"Arigatou," she smiled.

--

They were in a restaurant.

"The food is great." Ayumi said. "You really know how to pick a restaurant."

"I'm sorry." Ryota said.

"What are you talking about Ryota-kun?" Ayumi said, keeping her smile.

"You have to come here to heal your knee because I got you in an accident. This is my fault." Ryota said, blaming himself. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Oh, come on. No, will stop blaming yourself." Ayumi said as she placed her spoon and fork down and stared at Ryota. "Shouldn't you be thanking me instead. With the position you were at that time, you could have died if the car hit you."

"But it didn't hit me." Ryota said.

"Exactly. Because_ I_ pushed you away," Ayumi said as she continued on staring. "_I _got myself into this. Okay? So, just stop blaming yourself and just drop it, will you?"

"I'm sorry." Ryota apologized, again.

Ayumi sighed.

--

Ayumi was sitting on her bed in the room the hospital has provided. She just finished the exercises her doctor has given to her. She stared at the medicine she was supposed to take. She sighed. She has been in the hospital for two months. She took the medicine and swallowed it along with water. She looked out the window and her mind wondered off again to Japan.

_Knock... knock..._

"Ryota-kun?" Ayumi stood up and headed for the door. She was nearly there when she felt pain from her knee. She fell to the ground.

_Knock... knock..._

Ayumi kept her mouth shut, afraid that if she opened it she would scream and worry Ryota. She sat on the floor, hands clutching on to her knee. Strands of her covered her face.

"Ayumi-chan!" Ryota said as he opened the door. He hurried to Ayumi.

Ayumi smiled at him, the pain had started to lessen. "I'm fine." She said.

Ryota knew Ayumi well enough. She wouldn't want to be pitied. So, he stretched his hand to her.

"Arigatou," Ayumi said as she reached for it and stood up.

--

Seven months, it took her seven months to have her knees healed.

"You're finally going out, huh?" Ryota said as he carried Ayumi's luggage.

They were walking through the hospital's corridors, heading out.

"Ah," Ayumi said with a smile. "Thanks for being there for me."

"So, are you going back to Japan, now?" Ryota asked, smiling.

In that moment, Ayumi felt pain in her chest. "No," she managed to choke out.

"Why not?" Ryota asked.

"Will you go to America with me, Ryota-kun?" Ayumi asked, ignoring his question. "My parents wants to retire and leave the company in my care. Will you stay and help me out?"

"Uhm... sure." He said.

"Arigatou," Ayumi smiled.

"Mn." He said.

"Oh, and it's Aimelyn from now on." Ayumi said.

Ryota stayed silent but nodded.

_End of Flashback..._

'_That's right. During those seven months, Ryota-kun was always there. When I fell, he would always have a hand ready to pick me up. When I'm hurt or sad, he'd make sure his shoulder was there for me to cry on. He was the wall I've leaned on.'_ Aimelyn thought. _'After that, he's been by my side for more than two years. He helped me when the company was faced with problems. I should forget- no, I _will _forget Ryoma for him.'_

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So, how was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Comments, requests and flames are welcome. Signed reviews and anonymous reviews are accepted. Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**It's Hard to Forget**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Three:**

**I'm Sorry  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Please enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

My eyebrows furrowed. I untied the knot I've managed to make out of my white tie. I hate formal events. You have to wear a suit... and a _tie._ I looked at the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was wearing a black suit.

"Ugh!" I combed my hair with my hand. This is going to take me an eternity to accomplish.

I placed the tie on my bed. I give up. Why should I go there, anyway? Inui-senpai told me himself. She's avoiding me. I should just let her be. I let myself fall to the bed. I looked up at the ceiling only to see an image of her in my head- her long brown hair flowing down her back, her hazel cat-like eyes, and her fair complexion.

"Darn it," I muttered as I stood up. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Grape Ponta from the fridge.

_Knock... Knock..._

Ponta in one hand, I went to the door. I opened it to see Ryuuzaki and Fuji-senpai... in formal attires? Ryuuzaki was wearing a knee-length brown silky dress with a pink ribbon on the waist. Senpai was wearing a blue suit with a white tie.

"Anou..." Ryuuzaki started to speak. I looked at her. "We received invitations, too."

"Everyone got one but they can't go." Fuji-senpai said, wearing his usual smile.

"Mn." I said.

"Should we go, then?" Fuji-senpai said before turning to go.

"Ryoma-kun, why are you not wearing a tie?" Sakuno said, pointing to Ryoma.

Darn, I forgot. I stared at Ryuuzaki.

---

"Are you ready?" Ryota asked as he opened the door.

"Uhm... no," Aimelyn said as she looked at Ryota.

"Oh, come on. You manage a successful company and you're scared of your own party." Ryota smiled.

"Actually, I'm more scared of what you're hiding from me." Aimelyn said, standing up.

"You look beautiful." Ryota complimented, ignoring her statement.

"Let's get this party started then." Aimelyn smiled.

---

Ryoma slightly blushed as Sakuno finished fixing his tie for him.

"There!" Sakuno said, glancing at Ryoma. She smiled. _'If this was three years ago, I would have been blushing. I was stupid then. Ryoma-kun and I could never be.'_

"Ah." Ryoma said, thanking Sakuno in his own simple way.

"Let's go then." Fuji said, standing by the door.

"Hai!" Sakuno said, going to Fuji's side.

---

"I wonder where Ayumi-chan is." Sakuno said looking around the gigantic room.

"Let's split up." Fuji suggested taking hold of Sakuno's hand. He stood, waiting for Ryoma's response.

"Ayumi..." Ryoma muttered.

"Huh?" Sakuno said, looking where Ryoma stared.

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing there, conversing with someone. Her long brown hair had been cut short. It was now shoulder-length. Part of her hair from the right side had been braided. She was wearing a light blue dress. The upper part splits forming a small v shape laced together. Underneath it was a white cloth. The dress cuts off by the knee, showing some of the white tulle.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, unable to spot Ayumi.

---

"Thank you for coming." Aimelyn said as she smiled politely at the lady before her.

The lady smiled at her before leaving.

"How is it so far?" Ryota asked holding Aimelyn's hands in his.

"You invited him, didn't you?" she asked.

Ryota's lips formed a line. "Sorry," he said. "But, you needed this."

"What?" Aimelyn said, struggling to keep her voice down. "Need this?"

"Yes," Ryota said. "Tell me something. Why'd you accept my proposal?"

"I..." Aimelyn fell silent. _'Why did I accept his proposal? I love him, right?'_

"Of course, just as I thought." Ryota said, smiling bitterly. "Marriage is simply a ceremony. Yet, it is to be taken seriously. Why?"

Aimelyn didn't speak. _'Of course, I love him... just not as much as...'_

"Because it determines who you're going to be with for the rest of your life. That's why it's sacred." Ryota spoke, answering his own question. "Do you want me to fill that role? Seriously?"

"I..." Aimelyn couldn't say anything. _'What did he just ask me? Where is all this coming from?'_

---

Ryoma went to her and stared her in the eyes. Sakuno and Fuji followed.

Sakuno gasped. "Ayumi-chan!" she whispered. _'She's really changed.'_

"Kahoko-san, nice to see you again." Fuji said.

"It's nice to see you guys, too." Aimelyn smiled, not looking at Ryoma.

"Ryota-kun, this is Sakuno-chan, Fuji-senpai and... Ryoma." She introduced them, whispering the last word. "This is Ryota-kun."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Ryota said, courteously.

"So, how have you guys been?" Aimelyn asked, casually.

"Just fine. I've missed you so much." Sakuno said, smiling.

Fuji smiled and then pulled Sakuno toward the balcony. "Excuse us."

"Sakuno-chan? Fujij-senpai?" Aimelyn said as she took a step toward them. Then, a hand pulled on her wrist.

"You're not running, are you?" Ryota asked.

"I thought I remember you saying that you're brave." Ryoma said, challenging Aimelyn.

"Hmn..." Aimelyn smiled sadly. "I guess I'm a coward, then." She said.

"Stop this. Please..." Ryota whispered.

Aimelyn sighed. Ryota entered through a door. The other two followed in. The room looked simple compared to the one they have just left. There were two sofas, one couch, a coffee table and a television set.

Ryota went to Ayumi's side and took her hand. "Choose, which one?" Ryota asked.

"What?" Aimelyn asked. She couldn't believe he would do this.

"Who?" Ryota repeated.

"Why are you doing this?" Aimelyn asked, vaguely aware of another person in the room.

"I'm doing this so that you don't have to feel so guilty every time you see something that reminds you of him." Ryota answered.

"I don't feel guilty." Aimelyn responded.

"Tell me, then. Why'd you accept my proposal?" he asked.

"I..."

"So, you see why I'm doing this, right?" Ryota asked. He started to take the ring off her finger when Aimelyn stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Setting you free," Ryota answered.

"I was never caged, or imprisoned, or whatever." Aimelyn insisted.

"Oh, please." Ryota said. "You accepted my proposal because you felt that you owe me. You think this is a good way to repay me for helping you through those seven months. This was you're reason, right? Admit it."

"No!" Aimelyn said, stopping the tears that threatened to flow. "That's not true."

"Stop this." Ryota said as he, once again, tried to remove the ring.

"Don't!"

"Let me do this."

"Why?"

"You're being selfish." Ryota said.

Aimelyn felt pain. His words stung.

"Have you considered my feelings?" Ryota asked. "Don't think what you're doing is not hurting me, too. I would have felt better if you have rejected my proposal than to accept it for such a reason..."

"I..." she was at loss of words again. "Gomen."

**A/N: So, how was it? This was so hard. I just can't come up with ideas and I suck at descriptions. So, forgive me for the bad description of the clothes and rooms. Please, please leave a review. Comments, suggestions and flames are welcome. Signed and anonymous reviews are accepted. Thanks.**


	4. By My Side

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**It's Hard to Forget**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Four:**

**By My Side**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Hi! So, here is yet another chapter. I'm not really that confident about this because I kinda rushed it. But, still, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

"You're being selfish." Ryota said.

Aimelyn felt pain. His words stung.

"Have you ever considered my feelings?" Ryota asked. "Has it ever occurred to you that what you're doing is hurting me, too? I would have felt better if you have rejected my proposal than to accept it for such a reason..."

"I..." she was at loss of words again. "Gomen." Her hand opened, allowing Ryota to slide the ring off her finger.

"I'll leave you two, then." He said as he headed for the door. He gently closed the door.

"Ah," Aimelyn muttered before taking a seat on one of the sofas. She pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry.

Ryoma stood there, not knowing how to react. During the many years that they've known each other, she has never cried in front of him. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he decided to wait... until she calms down.

---

Ryota walked to the balcony, looking at the darkness of the night sky, watching the glimmer of the stars. He placed his wine glass on the railing (Is this the right term? I'm not sure. =D) He stared at the white wine. Then he placed his hand over it, dropping the ring. He looked up again, sighing.

"What did you do?" Sakuno asked, stepping from the shadows and standing beside Ryota.

"Nothing really," Ryota casually answered. "I simply fixed the mess I've created."

"I wonder if it was really your mess in the first place." Sakuno whispered, looking up at the sky.

"From the descriptions I've heard from Aimelyn, that doesn't seem to be something that you would say." Ryota said, smiling at the petite woman beside him.

"People change," she responded.

"Of course," Ryota said, looking up again.

"So, I guess this means your engagement is off."

"Yeah. I didn't think she would try to stop me, though."

"But, then, wouldn't that be expected of her? After all, she keeps her word. It goes against her nature to..." Sakuno trailed off, looking at the ring sitting at the bottom of the wine glass, surrounded by the white wine. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her she was hurting me." Ryota looked at the wine glass. "I didn't think that she would believe such a lie."

"But, that wasn't entirely a lie, was it?" Sakuno said, understanding how he felt.

Ryota's eyes opened wide. He looked at the woman standing near him. "Right," he said. "I'm in pain. But it's not because she accepted my proposal for a reason other than loving me..."

"But, because she loves somebody else even after all that you've done." Sakuno said, feeling what she felt years ago.

"It seems you've had this kind of experience."

"Three years ago... with Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said, looking far away.

"Quite the troublesome couple, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked, approaching them.

"Oh, Fuji-kun!" Sakuno said, startled. She turned to face the tensai.

"Would you want to dance?" Fuji asked, offering his hand.

Smiling, Sakuno took it. "Don't worry, Yamato-san. You'll find the right one for you soon enough." Sakuno said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ah." Ryota smiled. _'I wonder, though, if anyone could ever compare to Ayumi.'_

---

"Sorry, about that." Aimelyn said when she finally calmed down.

"Ah." Ryoma said, still standing.

For a few minutes, nobody spoke.

"You were avoiding me." Ryoma said, looking at Aimelyn's eyes.

"Gomen," she replied, apologetically.

"Why?" Ryoma said, stepping toward her.

"Why, you ask?" Aimelyn said as she stood up and faced Ryoma. "It's because I couldn't face you, anymore."

"Wha-" Ryoma stopped when he say her crying again.

"I- I can't play tennis anymore." She said. "I'm sorry." She said as her knees gave in. She was now on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"My knees can't handle playing tennis, anymore." She said in between her sobs.

Ryoma didn't speak, leaving Aimelyn to sob.

"So, what if you can't play tennis?" Ryoma asked, making his way toward Ayumi.

"I..." she looked down.

Aimelyn's eyes widened as she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"You idiot," Ryoma said. "I don't care if you can't play, as long as you're by my side."

Aimelyn smiled, tears stopping.

"So," Ryoma said, standing up. "will you stay by my side? Ayumi?" he asked, stretching his left hand toward her.

'_Ayumi? I haven't heard that in a long time. It feels weird... like it isn't my name.'_ she thought. "Ah," she said, reaching for his outstretched hand.

**xoxoxoxo End oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So, how was it? Short, right? So, I think this will be the last chappie. So, please leave a review. Comments and flames are welcome. Both signed and anonymous reviews are accepted.**


End file.
